Close to Perfect
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Rin thinks he's not good enough…Haruka proves him otherwise. (Established HaruRin)


**Title: **Close to Perfect

**Summary: **Rin thinks he's not good enough…Haruka proves him otherwise. (Established HaruRin)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just the plot of whatever you call this.

**Warnings: **HaruRin (coz, I honestly believe these two deserve a warning of their own), sexual content, BL, OOCness (again, I tried), and the usual weirdness.

**Note: **This is done for the RinHaru Secret Santa thingy but I figured I should also share it with you here since I wasn't able to finish that other HaruRin fic I was writing meant for Christmas...Hopefully, I can finish said fic before New Year.

_Merry Christmas everyone! -hugs and kisses-_

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

**~Close to Perfect~**

"_Is that the guy who said he'd wanted to swim in the Olympics?"_

"_What a joke! He couldn't even place in the top five during our practice race."_

Haruka's cornflower blue eyes looked worriedly over at the redhead's slumped figure before dangerously narrowing as it shifted towards that one particular group in the corner. He knew who they were talking about even without him asking, after all, Rin was the only one passionate enough about his dream of going to the Olympics that he'd declare it to everyone whenever he got the chance to. Haruka knew Rin works extra hard for it, too. But because of the person who don't understand just how much Rin work does, because of those who don't realize just how much effort Rin was putting to everything he does, the redhead's confidence was being shaken yet again. 'He's not good enough' they say; 'he's never going to make to the Olympics', they say, well fuck them! Haruka knew that Rin can do it, no, Rin would do it; go to the Olympics, win as many gold medals he could and Haruka would be there with him every step of the way. The only problem is that the redhead seems to be losing his faith on what he could do and those insensitive bastards were to be blame for it. And it was something the dolphin would never tolerate. As such, Haruka's protectiveness made itself known, his anger constantly rising as they continued to talk about Rin in a not so friendly way.

Unable to hold his anger any longer, Haruka made a move to approach said group, teeth gritting against each other, his fist tightly clenched. With a warning tone he began, "Hey you—"

Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice, "Haru, don't. I'll be fine."

"But they're…" Haruka began but was cut off once again when the other shook his head.

"It's alright." Rin smiled and the dolphin nearly flinched for the smile he was seeing wasn't Rin-like, to say the least. "Ah, by the way, let's go eat over at that newly opened seafood restaurant I've been hearing about. You'd like that wouldn't you…since there'd be mackerel and all."

"Rin…" the dolphin's voice was serious, his tone almost reprimanding.

"Haru, I'm fine really." Rin merely tilted his head, chuckling softly. "Let's go?" and he walked off, knowing that the dolphin would follow him.

Watching the other's retreating back, the dark haired male couldn't help but let out a long sigh. _"Liar." _was Haruka's last thought before he followed Rin, not forgetting to spare one last glare directed towards the group in the corner.

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

Days have passed and Rin seemed to remain withdrawn, he's not doing very well during their swimming practices either and it's making Haruka worried. The dolphin originally intended to wait for Rin to tell him on his own but seeing Rin spacing out, usually expressive crimson eyes blank, Haruka knew instantly that he must do something, especially when the shark was starting to fake his smiles. It doesn't feel right, no, not all, Haruka thought.

With that particular thought in mind, Haruka approached Rin—feeling a little bad for catching the shark off guard—a soft look upon his cornflower blue eyes, the dolphin coaxed the other to talk, requesting him to speak up, reaching out to squeeze the crimson eyed male's hand in a comforting manner. "I wouldn't understand if you don't say anything." He had said, patiently waiting for Rin to tell him everything.

Instead of answering, however, the shark simply threw himself at the other, clinging tightly to Haruka as if his life depends on it, his sobs filling the room as he chanted, "Haru…Haru…Haru…"

Eyes closing shut, Haruka wrapped his arms protectively around the crying male, finally understanding what was really wrong just by listening to the other say his name repeatedly. It was just like before, the dolphin realized, back then when Rin's confidence had gone down the drain, just like when Rin doubted himself and his abilities. It was their second year in high school all over again, only that Rin wasn't hiding behind his anger anymore, instead he was laying himself completely bare—vulnerable—in front of Haruka, and somehow, seeing Rin hurting like this breaks his heart as well. Haruka knew that a repetition of the past was bound to happen; Rin may have been getting better—smiling, laughing, having fun and loosening up—however, the blue-eyed male was aware that Rin was still scarred from their misunderstandings all those years ago. Rin was sensitive, very much so, that despite of everything else, no matter how much things were changing, just the slightest reminder of how things were like back then would cause those scars to reopen. Still, it was something Haruka would want to avoid altogether. But because of what happened during their previous swimming practice, where Rin was faltering yet again, the inevitable finally happened. Now, the only thing left was for the dark-haired male to convince Rin that he was good enough. The question is _how_? What could he say to make Rin believe that everything will be alright; what could he do to show Rin that no matter what, he still believes in him?

"Rin," Haruka stated in a soft voice, "Please don't cry."

"…Why?" Rin whispered lowly, his hold on Haruka tightening even more, his voice broken. "I'm trying so hard but why is it like this? Why am I not good enough?"

"_You're more than 'good enough'."_ the dolphin thought, wanting to say it out loud, knowing that it's the easiest way to get the shark to understand, but didn't, opting instead to remain silent. He was aware of the fact that with Rin in such a state, anything—no matter how true—that would come out of his mouth would be nothing but a bunch of empty words. But Haruka knew he should do something, he _must_ or else Rin would sink once again and the dolphin was terrified that this time, he wouldn't be able to save him.

So, without knowing what else to do, the blue-eyed male simply made a move to tilt the shark's chin up, making sure that his cornflower blue orbs would lock firmly with Rin's crimson ones before he leaned forward to press his lips against the other's for a soft kiss.

"…Haru?" Rin blinked, puffy eyes looking questioningly at Haru, a little shocked at the dolphin's actions.

"Have you forgotten? I love you, Rin." Haru stated seriously, wishing, _hoping_ that those simple yet meaningful words would help convey everything he wanted to tell Rin; that those words would convince Rin that Haru accepts and loves him for who he was, flaws and imperfections included. "I already told you, didn't I?"

"But I'm not even—" the redhead began but was unable to finish as Haruka cut him off yet again with another kiss.

"Shh, don't Rin. Just don't." Haruka said, knowing perfectly well what Rin was about to say, and frankly, he didn't want to hear it. Haruka hated it when Rin thinks so low of himself after all.

Upon noticing the still unconvinced look present upon Rin's crimson orbs, Haruka's smile softened even more, already knowing what to do as he leaned forward to deliver a feather light kiss atop Rin's eyelids, thumb gently brushing the liquid crystals trickling down the redhead's cheeks. "I love you." the dolphin repeated, lips moving to shower the redhead's face with fleeting kisses, glad to feel Rin's sobs finally receding.

Before, Haruka knew he would find what he was doing at the moment just a little too troublesome, that he'd probably just leave the job of comforting someone to other people, but now, with Rin, Haruka was just glad that it was him who got to see this side of Rin. Sure, the blue-eyed male wasn't so fond of seeing Rin in tears—unless of course they were happy tears—but at the same time, it made him glad to know that Rin, proud and strong, would let all his defenses down around him, that the shark was willing to be vulnerable in front of him. Besides, isn't comforting Rin, cheering him up and generally just keeping the shark happy part of the many things he must do as the other's boyfriend? Not to mention he was actually enjoying it, those times when he'd make Rin really happy just by acting a bit out of character and doing cute, sappy things despite of how much embarrassing he seems to find it.

Looking straight into Rin's eyes, cornflower blue locked firmly with crimson, Haruka could still see sprinkles of doubt present in those pools of red but the dolphin already knew which step to take for him to be able to completely remove those unpleasant emotions. There's only one thing the dolphin knew he could do to make Rin happy again, to make the shark see just how wonderful he really was.

Without wasting any more time, Haruka crushed his lips against the redhead's, reveling in the taste that was exclusively Rin, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the crimson eyed male started to return the kiss. As the need for the most essential element made itself known, the two broke away, Haruka taking this chance to caress the now flushed face of his beloved. The touch was light, gentle, and it shows just how much the dolphin treasures _his_ shark. Then once more, a kiss was delivered, soft petals of pink moving against one another before tongues became involved, soft moans replacing the silence that was once present around them. It didn't take long for hands to wander, bodies to press closer in desperation to feel the other, and moans to grow louder. The sudden rise of the temperature also going unnoticed as everything became more passionate…hotter.

Too focused on each other, none of them realized when and how they got to their room and on top of their shared bed, all they knew, all they could feel was their burning need for each other; the only thing clear to them was their desire to be closer, to feel and become one, to convey the words, emotions, feelings they couldn't say with words. Things that are much more meaningful when expressed through this one honest act.

It was not even moments later when the offending articles of clothing were removed piece by piece, each one thrown haphazardly somewhere in their bedroom floor. And as skin was revealed inch by inch, their desire for each other grew even more, escalating into something unbearable as everything was completely bare. At that moment, Haruka took his time to admire Rin—sweet, wonderful Rin—the dolphin feeling lucky to have the privilege to witness, gaze upon Rin in his most vulnerable state, blue eyes shining with all the love he was feeling towards the redhead. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Rin like this—face tinged with the lovely color red, hair spread messily over the pillow—nor was it their first doing such an intimate act, however, every time he looks at Rin when they're about to make love, his feelings for the other male just hits him full force. It was wonderfully overwhelming, Haruka thinks, too much that his heart pleasantly flutters uncontrollably, as if it was going to jump out of his chest. Rin was the best thing that has ever happened to him and he just couldn't help but look at the redhead with a kind of flaming intensity that get's the shark all embarrassed. Unable to avert his gaze, Haruka continued to admire Rin's form, making the redhead's face heat up, not averting his eyes until Rin, shy and a little embarrassed, finally grabbed the pillow beside him, covering his heavily blushing face to hide.

"…Stop staring." Rin mumbled, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Rin…" the dark-haired male chuckled before whispering softly, one hand moving to gently remove the pillow covering the redhead's face. "Rin, don't do that. Let me see your face."

"No…I…" the crimson eyed male shook his head, the rest of his words fading under the fluffy object.

"It's fine Rin." Haruka assured, a fond smile gracing his lips as Rin's flushed face peeked out of the pillow. "You have nothing to hide. You're perfect just the way you are," kissing the other's forehead to prove his point.

With the pillow out of the way, the dolphin was now free to shower his beloved's face with as many kisses as he want—Haruka was really affectionate when it comes to Rin—and shower Rin with kisses is what he did. Through the many kisses shared between them, Haruka's hand began to move, roaming all over the other's unclothed form, reaching parts revealed only to him, exploring and memorizing. The blue-eyed male let out a soft hiss, unable to contain it as the sounds of Rin's moans reached his ears, firing him up even more than he already was. Soon after, the dark-haired male once again began to trace the path taken by his hands, this time with his lips, the heat inside him growing further as he felt the crimson eyed male shudder beneath him. A breathy whisper of his name and Haruka found himself kissing Rin's lips, his body grinding against the other, their arousals brushing against each other as Rin unconsciously arched back, pressing their burning bodies together. Both let out low moans, unable to hold back as the friction between them increased.

"…Haru." Rin breathed out, crimson eyes glazed as he encircled his arms around the dolphin.

Claiming the redhead's lips once again, Haruka gently trailed his hands southward, his aim of preparing Rin for what was soon to come made clear. Rin's eyes fluttered shut, a shiver coursing through his body as he felt Haruka's finger making its way inside of him, letting out a gasp as Haruka lightly nipped the tip of his ears. Each unhurried movement of Haruka's finger was done whilst whispering sweet nothings to Rin, the dolphin reminding Rin of why and how he had fallen in love with the shark in the first place, statements full of affection that nearly caused Rin to burst into tears. Slowly, one finger gradually became two, scissoring inside Rin until it became three, Haruka making sure that Rin wouldn't get hurt—his precious redhead is really sensitive, after all.

Another whisper of his name and the blue-eyed male found himself resting his forehead against Rin, his arousal pressed against the other's entrance. "Rin?"

One genuine smile, "Go ahead."

Slowly, Haruka pressed forward, entering Rin as gently as he could, acting as if it was their first time, groaning as he felt Rin's heat fully surrounding him, relishing in the moans Rin was letting out, pleasant songs reserved only for his ears to hear. And as he began to thrust in and out of Rin, searching for that one spot that would make Rin feel good, he started to tell Rin just how much he loves the redhead, just how amazing and wonderful the person name Rin Matsuoka is. He continued to do so until he knew all of Rin's doubts disappear; until the unconvinced look upon his other half's crimson eyes were replaced by tears of happiness. With all the gentleness he possess, Haruka brushed the strands of deep ruby haired that had plastered upon Rin's forehead, lips moving to kiss the other's tears away.

Not stopping with the movements of his hips, Haruka shifted slightly, feeling accomplished as Rin let out a particularly loud moan, the redhead's legs suddenly wrapping around his waist. There it is, Haruka thought as he continued to thrust in and out, moving in that same angle to ensure that Rin—that both of them—would feel good.

And when Haruka felt Rin's nail dig upon his shoulders, the dolphin instantly knew that the redhead was close, not missing the fact that he was too, the blue-eyed male took hold of Rin's arousal, moving his hand in time with his every thrust as he led both of them over the edge, moaning and whispering each other's name as they've became one yet again.

Soon after, only soft breathings could be discerned within the room, two naked bodies closely entwined, gentle smiles playing upon kiss swollen lips as crimson and blue remained locked on each other. Still flushed from the aftermath of their lovemaking, Haruka couldn't help but pull Rin even closer to him, holding the love of his life in a warm embrace.

"Sleepy?" The dolphin asked, chuckling lightly at how Rin was trying so hard to stay awake.

"Tired…" was the muffled reply.

"Go to sleep then," the dolphin stated, fingers curling around Rin's soft hair.

"Good night, Rin." Haruka whispered, "I love you."

"G' night Haru…love you…" And as sleep began to fully consume him, the warmth of Haruka's embrace sending him to dreamland, the redhead's mind was filled with the most pleasant thought, a contented smile etched upon his lips.

"_If someone as wonderful as you loves me unconditionally…then I suppose I'm not so bad after all."_

**~End~**

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

**Extra!**

"I already talked to our coach," Haruka stated as his hands reached out to play with the deep ruby locks of the other male, "He said that since you aren't feeling well, he's rescheduling the race that would decide the members of the national team so that everyone would be there."

"Is that so?" the crimson eyed male asked, closing his eyes as he felt Haru gently play with his hair. "That's good then, I'd hate it if I don't get to race."

"Oh, and the coach also told me to be gentle with you." the dolphin said, sounding as if it was perfectly normal to be told of such a thing.

Rin on the other hand was the exact opposite, his cheeks instantly flaring up, "W-what?"

"I told him I was, but you're just too sensitive so you always end up in pain the next day." Haruka explained matter-of-factly.

"Haru…" Rin whispered lowly, face turning even redder, a shade enough to put the planet Mars to shame, his whole body shaking with repressed anger and embarrassment.

"Hmm?" the other asked, seemingly unaffected by the sudden shift of Rin's mood. "What is it?"

"Go sleep on the couch!"

"Huh? Why?" The dark-haired male questioned, looking almost horrified.

"…The couch. Now!" the redhead repeated firmly.

"No." was the stubborn reply.

"Haruka Nanase!"

"I refuse!"

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

**A/N: **I suppose an apology fro the rated parts is in order, I am a novice when it comes to writing such scenes...(hopefully I get past that soon)...and also for the grammar errors you may have encountered.

Oh and shout-outs to everyone who reviewed and favorited my other HaruRin fics, specially to Maiden Warrior who never fails to leave awesome reviews..Thank you, all of you!

Also thank you for reading!


End file.
